Finding something good in something bad
by kivey
Summary: Danny's secret is out, and everyone hates him. his friends have abandoned him. Dani is the only one who didn't hurt him. will they be able to fix his hurt? will they fall in love? sometimes even the most not thought of things can save you in the end.


**Chapter one: Pushing**

**Danny's POV**

he found his life in shambles by the one man he hated. His arch enemy Vlad. He came out and told the world his secret causing everyone to hate and ridicule him. The worst was that his enemy's were around to see it. He looked at there faces expecting to see victory flash in there eyes and across there faces. He was shocked when they came out looking disgusted at everyone around him for being so cruel. He knew that day he gained many friends but even more enemy's.

He slowly walked aimlessly towards his old home. He could feel the ghosts following him to see what he would do. He walked inside the building right through the door and towards the basement. He found the control panel and tried his finger but was rejected. He blew up the panel and control unit and walked through the portal into the Ghost zone. "Looks like I am home." he said emotionlessly floating forward into the zone deeper.

He reached a stray asteroid and laid on it starring off into the distance. He felt like shit there wasn't anyone he had left. His last person he could hold in his life was Dani and she was off in the dark green world wandering around. He watched as Johnny approached him with Kitty on his motorcycle. "Hey Johnny, Kitty." he said flatly. "Whats up Punk, why you in the Ghost zone?" Johnny asked. "No reason." he said continuing to stare into space.

"Kitty, the punks starting to worry me." Johnny whispered over. "Ask him what's wrong." Kitty said to him. "Whats wrong punk?" Johnny asked curiously. "Family, friends, and city abandoned me cause they figured out my secret." he said finally looking at them. "My life is gone." he said before flying away slowly. He figured that he might as well have headed towards Clockworks tower to get some advice that might help.

After entering the tower he wandered around trying to find him and once he did stayed a way's away. "Hello Clockwork." he said flatly earning the attention from the man. "Ah Daniel I am very sorry for what has happened." Clockwork said indifferently. "Yea." he said while starring at him. "Daniel I cant rally do much but I can help you find your realm." Clockwork said. "I have a realm?" he asked. "Yes you have one we can go there and you can stay there while your here." Clockwork said walking towards the door.

He followed silently getting stares from everyone for actually getting Clockwork to leave his tower. He floated along and saw what looked like an archway with metal gates on the front in front of him. He looked at the top and saw a motto in Latin along the arch. "Dolores numquam cor fortium Prohibere. What does that mean?" he asked Clockwork who smiled lightly. "The Sorrows of the heart can never stop the strong. Its Latin." Clockwork stated opening the gates.

Once he went inside he noticed the theater, his school, the park, his house, and the arena around in a circle for his realm. He smiled lightly at it all. "Inside all of the buildings is a single room that you are aloud to modify to your choosing. You can also add smaller rooms to the first." Clockwork said before leaving the realm closing the gates on his way out. He went inside his home and changed it around so he had a living room, kitchen, and bedroom.

He placed a large king sized bed in his room with a plasma TV and a game station. He looked in the living room seeing a couch and larger TV. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed some bread along with some meat and made a sandwich. Once he ate it he went and sat in his living room. He wondered what to do. He decided to go see how Johnny, Kitty, and Ember were doing. He left his realm and really wanted to change his appearance to some baggy pants with a nice black hoddy.

He felt his suit change and looked to see himself in a pair of gray pants with a black hoddy that had his symbol on the front. He shrugged it off and continued to fly through the zone until he saw what looked like Ember's zone. He floated in front of the door and knocked until it opened to show ember scowling until she saw him and stopped. "Hey dip-stick heard what happened, sorry." Ember said. "Its not your fault it theirs." he said.

"So what are you doing here dip-stick?" Ember asked. "You seen Kitty and Johnny I was hoping we all could talk or do something I am bored as hell." he said indifferently. "No I haven't seen them but yea sure we can hang out lets go find them." Ember said leaving her realm. "So dip-stick what happened?" Ember asked him. He sighed and looked around before turning back to her seeing her look at him with a questioning face.

"Vlad, the ass, decided to tell the entire town who I was and they turned on me including my family and my friends dropped me cause of the problems they would have." he said looking at her. "I lost everything I ever had so I am here hoping I might be able to have something else to live for and if not then well everybody's times come." he said making her go wide eyed. "Your not honestly thinking of suicide are you?" Ember asked.

"Only if there is nothing left for me then becoming a full ghost might not be so bad." he said making her sigh. Once they saw Johnny and Kitty who were looking at them while the walked. "What are you two up to?" Kitty asked. "I am explaining to Ember what happened and we were looking for you two." he said flatly. "Oh ok." Kitty said frowning at his empty voice. "What do you need us for pu... uh Danny?" Johnny asked.

"Oh I was just hoping to hang out with you guys since I am bored with nothing to do." he said shrugging his shoulder's. "Oh hey whats with the new get-up?" Kitty asked looking at his clothes. "Just thought I needed a new look." he said again starring into space. "OK well lets go to a cafe and talk." Ember said trying to get them moving. He shrugged and followed them to the nearest ghost cafe. "So Danny there must be someone that you know that hasn't abandoned you." Ember said.

"Only one person hasn't yet and she is out traveling the world or ghost zone I don't know which." he said with the only emotion he showed being sadness which shocked them as so far he hadn't shown them any emotions what so ever. He sighed and took his coffee and drank some before he got up tossing it. "I will see you guys later." he said flying away towards his realm. "Wait!" Kitty called after him stopping him.

He turned around to see them come up to him. "Hmm?" he asked with one raised eye-brow. "Well still haven't seen your realm let us at least see it maybe we can talk there?" Kitty asked desperately. "Alright come on." he said giving up. He flew for his home and approached the gates opening them. He was shocked slightly at the new entrance beyond the gate. It had a stone walkway heading up to his realm area that was half a mile long.

Along the stone walkway were trees and off to the right was a lake. "Hmm this is new." he said looking over the entrance before walking forward. "Well I have to say I thought it would be all happy and shit, stuff that would make me gag but it looks like a nice place, nice entrance by the way." Ember said. He chuckled emotionlessly at her comment. "Hmm well I guess you might as well come in the house." he said opening the door while walking in.

he walked towards the couch and sat down. "Sit where ever you want." he said while thinking about where Dani would be right now. "Nice place and TV." Johnny said sitting next to him. "Thanks." he said. He sighed as he saw Ember look outside the door towards the arena. "Ember." he said gaining her attention. "Go ahead and play at the arena." he said motioning her to go over there. "Thanks Baby-pop." Ember said moving for the arena.

"Well I have a theater want to see a movie?" he asked getting two no's. "Alright so what do you want to do?" he asked. "Well how are you going to deal with everything?" Johnny asked. "I am going to find Vlad and kick his ugly ass." he said getting smirks. "Can we help, your one of our friends now and we don't let people fuck with our friends." Kitty said. "Sure." he replied before they decided they were going to leave.

"Hey Danny I got to go, things to do, concerts to play." Ember said heading out. "See you later Ember." he said getting a nod. "Hey before you leave I plan on kicking Vlad's ass some time want to help?" he asked. "Sure." Ember said before she left the realm for good. He wondered what was going on with his previous family and what they were doing. He couldn't blame jazz she couldn't do anything at least he still trusted her somewhat.

**Dani's POV**

she was so happy to be free and out doing whatever she wanted. She still missed Danny, and how his hair was long enough to drape in front of his eyes, and how you could see his muscles move under his clothing. She stopped thinking about it as the blush was still prominent on her face. She didn't really care that they were the same she was a female and he a male plus since she was a girl her DNA was different.

She really couldn't be considered a clone when they had DNA that wasn't the same. She wondered how his life was going as she hasn't seen Amity for a year or two now. "Maybe is should go back and stay it might be nice being near him." she said. She was already 16 to his 17. "One year is no big difference." she said as she turned to head towards Amity. She couldn't wait to get there and say hi. She followed the way for hours until she finally found the city.

She landed in the park and wandered around until she found the Fenton works. She approached the door and knocked until Jazz opened it up. "Hey Jazz where is Danny?" she asked confused. "He isn't in Amity anymore." Jazz said sadly. "What happened where did he go?" she asked confused as to where he might be. "His secret was found out and the town along with my parents hate him. His friends abandoned him for how much trouble it would be to be his friend." Jazz said shocking her.

She immediately got pissed but held it in hoping to find out where he might have gone to. "Where did he go?" she asked clenching her teeth in anger. "The Ghost zone." Jazz said. "But all of his Enemy's will tear him apart." she said. "Actually no they were there as his life was ruined because of Vlad and they hated us for turning on him I think there helping him and trying to sympathize him to get him back to normal or close to it." Jazz said.

"But how do you know?" she asked confused at this information. "When he left for the ghost zone they just followed and cursed at everyone for being stupid while trying at there best to try and confront him to help him but just followed him through." Jazz said while letting her in. "Oh." she said sadly. "Can you open the ghost portal so I can go find him?" she asked hopeful. "Yes I will make sure he is happy." Jazz said getting a nod.

She followed Jazz to the basement and waited for the portal to open once it did she went ghost and headed through. She searched every where for him but couldn't find him. She sighed and decided to ask Clockwork where he might be. She flew for the tower and found Clockwork in his Kid body. "Hey Clockwork do you know where Danny is?" she asked. "Yea he has a realm here look for the arch way with black gates on the front and knock." Clockwork said going back to his time screens.

She flew around and saw Ember with Kitty and Johnny while talking. She passed by close enough to hear the conversation. "Kitty the Punk is worrying me he still seems Emotionless." Johnny said. "So what do you expect after what happened to Danny?" Kitty asked him angrily. She redoubled her efforts and found the gates after knocking she waited patiently for him to answer while worried at how he would look.

**Danny's POV**

he was sitting watching his TV while eating some popcorn. The current movie was getting to some action and was happy she could pause it cause sometimes there are things you need to do that require you away from the TV. He heard a knocking echo throughout his realm and figured someone was at his door. He wondered who was there and walked down his path to the door quietly. Once he reached the gates he opened them silently.


End file.
